A Strange Meeting
by supernova12
Summary: What happens when you combine two stories that are completely different? You get a very awkward atmosphere. But when Akemi Homura realises some certain pirates can solve her past and destroy Walpurgis Night, she opens up and slowly adjusts to the new enviroment. After Timeskip, based on anime, no romance. Contains spoilers. OOC PMMM Characters, particularly Homura.
1. Prologue - On the Battlefield

Sonata: So you've started writing stories again, have you?

Me: So what?

Sonata: You haven't written one for months. You're starting fresh?

Me: Yup.

Sonata: So you've abandoned all your stories and created me for fun. You haven't even completed one yet.

Me: Get on with the story already. I don't own One Piece or PMMM, if I did, I would mess everything up already. And a note: this is a kind of I-don't-have-a-very-good-plot story where I just write everything on my mind, so if there's a mistake, I don't care. Only little ones can be said though.

Sonata: Some writer you are then.

* * *

Was she having any idea what was happening?

No.

Was she aware that her life was going to change?

No.

Was she bewildered by the unexpected turn of events that she had planned for again and again?

Yes. A hundred percent yes.

Akemi Homura stood shaking, her eyes unfocused. Her dim, purple-coloured eyes looked from Walpurgis Night back to her – well, what it was formerly – soul gem. It wasn't the soul gem she usually held with determination to save her only friend, because bright, blinding streaks of purple from the core of it spurted out into the sky and around the battlefield.

_This shouldn't be happening.-_

_Everyone's alive this time too-_

_Madoka hasn't made a contract too, not yet-_

_I cleansed my gem just now-_

_Then…then…then why can't I transform?_

_Has my end come already?_

_And…where's everyone else?!_

A dozen questions were swirling in her head. A deafening scream filled the empty, ruined atmosphere. Homura hadn't seen a event where her gem was shining so brightly before, not in the several months she had held up with.

While she was attempting to fight, a laughing Walpurgis Night swept over many things that she had destroyed: the bench in the park that Tomoe Mami, a blonde haired magical girl with large curls once committed suicide; the hospital that held Kamijou Kyousuke before discharged (_Only made possible by Miki Sayaka's obvious death, _Homura thought with a hint of annoyance); the residence that protected her friend Kaname Madoka who Homura risked her life for; the already decrepit Sakura Church where Sakura Kyoko's father also committed suicide in with his family. All crushed into grey, rotten powder. She wondered if Madoka was safe. She had to be. But everyone else aside from her was a magical girl, so shouldn't they be fighting as well?

Ditching her last transforming attempt, Homura despaired; she stared at the gigantic witch. It was too late to evacuate now. The death rate was a 100%. Thinking back on all of her timelines, she realised how weak she was. Maybe she should've just accepted Madoka's death? One wish started to form before her, as Walpurgis Night launched a magic-heavy attack at her – her certain death. 'Help…me! Somebody…' she cried out helplessly.

_I wish…to be swept away from this dimension._

And a great shower of purple coming from Homura's Soul gem swallowed the whole area.


	2. Chapter 1 - A Whirlpool, A Girl, A Ship

Me: Here we go again! INTRODUCING THE NEW CHARACTER, MIRA!

Mira: Hi.

Me: Is that all you have to say? Anyway, because I feel like it, here's another chapter.

Mira: The girl next to me doesn't own any anime mentioned in this story, and sadly she doesn't care about mistakes.

Me: I do! I'm just not paying attention at them.

Mira: Enjoy.

* * *

'ROBIN! I TOLD YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, THAT WHEN YOU SEE SOMETHING INTERESTING LIKE THAT ISLAND, ANNOUNCE IT TO EVERYONE!' Monkey D Luffy yelled in frustration.

Usopp was nodding furiously. 'If you're on lookout, do it properly! Please demos-'

'There's a thick storm cloud covering the island! If we don't steer, we'll most likely be killed by the lightning.' Robin perched her orange glasses onto her forehead and said this calmly, like she always did. She lowered her telescope and turned towards the two.

'Don't ignore us!' Usopp cried, before adding, 'Wait…we're going to die?!' His expression of slight anger slowly morphed into a shocked expression of fear. He turned his head around, knowing what he was going to see.

His prediction was redeemed correct. Shining, golden stars were flying around in Luffy's eyes.

'AD-VEN-TURE! AD-VEN-TURE! AD-VEN-TURE! YEAH!'

Usopp sighed. _He never learns,_ he thought._ I better alert Nami before we all get electrocuted. But then again…_

'What should we do? It looks too frightening! Even for our talented navigator!'

'Usopp!' Luffy shouted excitedly as if going on the island was his childhood dream, spinning around to tell the others. 'Let's go! It'll be so fun! Look at those forests and jungles and-'

'Luffy?' Usopp inquired after the pause from his captain. He made a 180 degree turn to see what Luffy spotted that made him go silent. He rubbed his eyes to make sure it wasn't an illusion. Then he rubbed them again to confirm. A gasp so loud escaped from Usopp, nearly fainting.

Robin was the first person to comment. 'A purple light, shaped like an egg? What's going on?' The 'egg' was floating about three inches above the shaking waves and it was spinning at awkward angles.

'NAAMMII! ZOORROO! SAANNJII! CHHOOOOPPEERR! FRANNKKYY! BRROOOOK!' The duo yelled together, (in Usopp's case) scared-to-death and (in Luffy's case) excited-for-an-adventure. Chopper was the first to open the door leading into the sick bay to see what his nakama were yelling about. It shocked the Hito-Hito fruit reindeer user so much Chopper's eyes almost popped out of their sockets, and he yelled out deafeningly: 'What the heck is that?!'

Sanji and Nami followed suit from the dining room, also wondering what the matter was. Franky emerged from the engine room and Brook came from the men's quarters. Zoro was the only one who didn't come down since he could see perfectly well from the Lookout room once he had woken up from his nap.

'Wait, what?!'

'It's not any form of weather…then what is it?!'

'THAT LIGHT IS SUUPPPEEERRR!'

'That purple thing is so bright it's blinding my eyes! Even though I don't have any, yo ho ho ho!,'

'What on earth…'

Before anyone could discuss the newly appeared phenomenon, Robin lifted her telescope once again and exclaimed to the others. 'The egg has a whirlpool pattern, like it's a floating part of the sea. Nami, could we steer closer?'

'Roger.'

As the Thousand Sunny steered around, Luffy pouted, disappointed. 'We're not going to the lightning island after all?'

'Actually, I don't want to go to the egg whirlpool or the island.' Chopper commented while shaking. 'But since it's captain's orders…'

Usopp and Chopper embraced each other. 'WE'RE GOING TO DIE! AHHHH!'

Nami, rather than worrying about the danger, was more curious to what the light was. 'Luffy, we'll go to the island afterwards. What if there's precious treasure in there?' Everyone else except Sanji and Robin sweat dropped. Chopper turned towards her. 'Nami, your eyes turned strange again.'

A few moments later, in front of the light

'I wonder if that egg tastes nice.' Luffy wondered.

'Save your drool for later,' Sanji said, lighting up his cigarette. 'Hold on – someone's coming out!'

'It's a murderer! We're going to die!' Usopp cried out.

Zoro sighed. He had come out of his gym to see with everybody else. 'If it was, I would've cut him/her. Unlike ero-cook, who wouldn't kick a lady.'

'Well Marimo, you couldn't catch a fish.'

'What was that, Swirly Eyebrows?!'

'Yeah? Shitty Swordsman!?'

Brook walked past the two flames that erupted out of the fight. The person coming out of the whirlpool was fully visible. She started falling but a mysterious light enveloped her which lifted her onto the Thousand Sunny's lawn. The light shrunk to the size of a normal egg.

'…Walpurgis….Madoka...Incubator…' the girl's lips muttered. Luffy peered over her before summoning Chopper. 'Chopper, she's injured!'

'I'm on it!' Chopper replied, running to the patient and carrying her to the Sick Bay where he could treat her. 'Oi Chopper, let me carry her!' Sanji said, hearts in eyes and legs transforming into a cyclone. His usual reaction to ladies like this girl.

_What a strange day this is_, thought Robin, chuckling a little to herself. _You don't usually find a girl falling out of a whirlpool that's floating._


	3. Chapter 2 - Fainting and Explaining

Me: Wow! A follower already!

Kira: I'm amazed you even got one. I mean, your chapters are so short!

Sonata: Well, she said 'it's a write-what-ever's-on-mind' story.

Kira: She said that to me too.

Me: *punches both on head* We have an unexpected visitor, guys.

Kira: Who? Don't make it a new intro-character or i'll kill yo- ZORO?!

Sonata: Why the hell are you here?

Zoro: I was trying to go to the Sick Bay but I teleported here somehow.

Me: AKA...you got lost?

Zoro: The Thousand Sunny's too confusing.

Me: *uses awesome author power and teleports Zoro back to his rightful place*

Sonata: How did you do that?

Me: I'm the writer. I can do anything I want. Problem? Anyway, I don't own OP or PMMM. Also, i'm opening a kind of SBS section at the end of each chapter, so review questions I can answer, if you really want.

* * *

A few minutes ago, she was standing right in front of the legendary Walpurgis Night. Rubble everywhere. Just hopelessness remained in her mind.

Now? Now, she was sitting upright in a hospital bed in a small space. And sitting in a revolving chair next to her was a tanuki.

_A tanuki?_

_A tanuk-_

Homura had to rub her eyes repeatedly to make sure that her eyes weren't fooling her. Because a...thing was mixing medicine and chemicals together in colourful tubes filled with a variety of liquids. It didn't seem to notice her lifting her body up a tip toeing towards the door which she went through. The first fact she realised was that she was on a ship; a very big one at that. She didn't know why, but she found there was a very light atmosphere on the ship. Trying to keep her cool, she tried to go over the series of events she had just experienced.

It went alot like this:

1: Leaves Residence.

2: Madoka goes to shelter and god knows where everyone else went.

3: Ignores this fact and approaches Walpurgis Night, like she always had done.

4: Can't transform what ever she attempted, and Walpurgis Night starts to send sparks towards her. Soul Gem begins glowing.

5: She wakes up in this ship.

She went through them again, having a sudden pause at number 4. _Soul Gem?_

Soul Gem. Where was it? It wasn't on her finger. It had to be somewhere. If it was lost - well, she didn't want to think about it. Madoka...hadn't been saved yet.

Before she knew it she had hundreds of questions bouncing off another and calming down, she had to find out how she got on this ship in the first place. There was no harbour in the city, after all. This ship didn't seem big enough to cover 100 metres, so she should be fine if someone took it. The truth, however devastating, had to be hidden from others. All magical girls were just shells, and if the soul gem was out of a 100 metre range, she would 'die' if it wasn't returned sooner. She could just pass the soul gem off as an important treasure that can never be taken.

* * *

Nami stared at the purple gem and pointed it towards the light, standing near the edge of the ship. 'How Beautiful!' she gasped as beli filled her eyes once again. 'Shame that it isn't mine though. I don't just steal from anyone.' Nami didn't notice that uninvited visitor was next to her. 'What's that?'

'Luffy!' In Nami's surprise, she dropped the Soul Gem. 'What did you do?'

'Nami! The lightning island's really close! Let's get there quicker!' Luffy exclaimed with excitement.

'I said...what did you do! You just dropped my- no, the girl's gem! Get it back!'

'I can't swim thoug-'

'Then drown!'

'You dropped it! Why don't you get it?'

'You startled me! Look, the gem's far away now!'

Homura noticed the noise and hurried towards it, wondering if she could get the Soul Gem back. By the time she reached Nami and Luffy, she was already falling to the floor.

'My...treasure!' was her last words before she blacked out.

* * *

'-uckily Sanji got it back. That's strange. I was planning to release her before she escaped, so she shouldn't be fainting all of a sudden. That was scary. There was no pulse when Nami and Luffy brought her in.'

'No pulse?! That's impossible!'

'It was like she was dead. But when Sanji gave her that Soul Gem, she was all better again.'

Homura woke up once again. In her hand was her Soul Gem, undamaged. Thank god. But her attention was taken to the tanuki. 'Y-you spoke.' a whisper escaped her lips.

'Ah! She's awake!' the orange-haired girl she had a glimpse of before she fainted.

The yellow haired man with curly eyebrows swiftly went to her side and gave her an ice crem sundae. 'Mademoiselle, your meal.' The magical girl asked again. 'How did that tanuki speak?'

'I'M NOT A TANUKI! I'M A REINDEER! I ate the Hito-Hito devil fruit, so I can speak.'

Homura's too-many-questions state of mind returned for the second time. Devil fruit? What was that? 'Devil fruit?'

'Don't tell me you don't know what a devil fruit is?!'

'No...' _This is so strange,_ Homura thought.

'But you're in the New World! There are so many users here, you've bound to have found one. A devil fruit is a fruit that when you take the first bite, you get an ability, useful or not. In return, you cannot swim.' Nami explained.

'So that's what you had meant by 'Then drown'? Was there a user here?'

'There are four on this ship.'

'Four?! That many? Then how come I never heard of them...'

'Well, there's this guy here-' Nami pulled, by the jaw, a black-haired man with a large scar shaped like a x. Homura wondered how he got, let alone survived, that big on an injury. But there was a straw hat on his head - well, not on his head but on top of a very large bump. She assumed he was hit on the head, some way or another. She felt a strange feeling that the girl was to do with it. 'he dropped your gem, so I hit him. But when he _behaves, _he's our captain. Monkey D Luffy, though you probably knew that already.'

'No, I didn't.'

'Seriously?! He's got a 400 million beli bounty on his head! How can you not know of him?'

'I-i don't know why.' Homura was getting more confused by the second. 'So, what ability does he have?'

'I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi. I'm a rubber man!' The one called Luffy said once the nasty bump had faded.

'Okay...so how about the tanu- no sorry, reindeer?'

'I'm Tony Tony Chopper! I ate the Hito Hito no Mi, so I can turn into three forms at will; a human form, this form and a normal reindeer. I developed a way to get more forms, so I can fight. There's a lady in the library who's our archelogist, and she ate the Hana Hana no Mi; she can bloom body parts anywhere she can focus on.'

'That sounds handy.' _Especially for fighting witches, _Homura added in her head.

'And finally, the Yomi Yomi no Mi user, Brook, our musician, is a skeleton.'

'Skeleton?'

'You might not believe it at first. But he's an awesome musician!' Luffy exclaimed.

'No, I believe it. There's so many abilities, it's impossible to not believe now. But how come I never heard of such a fruit.'

'Who knows. Oh, and I'm Nami, the navigator. Our sniper, he has a long nose by the way, he's Usopp, and our shipwright is the Cyborg Franky. Our first rate chef, that guy (she pointed towards the blonde haired guy, who was kneeling on the ground as he was ignored) Sanji, and he's a ladies' man so don't mind him. Finally, our swordman who's sleeping practically all the time and has terrible direction is Roronoa Zoro. A swordsman.'

'That's a strange crew.'

'That's just how it is. Now, how about you?'

'Akemi Homura. Nice to meet you.'

'But out of everything we experienced, we'd never heard of an egg appearing in front of us, let alone sporting out a girl. And why did you seem to die when the Soul Gem was dropped in the water?'

Homura felt slightly uncomfortable. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything between the gap of her gem glowing and her coming here. But the light atmosphere on this ship - she didn't know what it was - made her feel relaxed, and happy. She had completely forgotten her cool and mysterious persona. And the people here seemed perfectly trustworthy, and if she got her hands on a fruit, Walpurgis Night might be defeated once and for all. The other members of crew started to come in to hear her story (Chopper summoned them).

A single breath heaved out of her chest as she began to explain everything.

* * *

Me: Sorry for the sloppiness! I'll try making it better in the future!

Kira: On the lazybone's behalf please review!

Sonata: Don't forget the SBS! Thanks for reading the most rubbish story in the universe!

Me: That's too much...*sulks in the corner*


	4. Chapter 3 - Newfound Nakama

Me: OH CRAP, I FORGOT TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! It was so long before I had an update D:

Sonata: Shut up already...just admit you was lazy. Short intro today: Me, Supernova and Kira do not own One Piece or PMMM, but Supernova sure owns laziness.

Kira: Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and an author's note: Homura explained the whole PMMM anime before this chapter, because Supernova sees no reason to just write a long summary when you should already know about the truth of witches. So, of course, SPOILERS.

Me: I forgot to mention this before, but this is the timeline of Homura's best ending in Madoka Portable but an alternate ending when Homura goes to fight. OKAY, let's start the end of my laziness. BEGIN!

* * *

-After the big explanation-

There was a deafening silence after Homura finished her explanation. It surprised Homura to find that saying it all out wasn't hard at all; not like her previous experiences. Something was definitely weird in this world. She had to sweatdrop though - she could have sworn that the person in the straw hat hadn't understood at all. Another one managed to fall asleep. The rest was normal sensibility - of course, leaving out the sobbing-crazily robot - and had a genuinely surprised reaction.

'So, what was you doing before you managed to come here?' Nami asked with deep concern.

'Preparing to fight against Walpurgis Night, the gigantic witch I fought repeatedly. But I have to go back. You cannot tell anybody! Madoka's waiting for me!'

'But you lost in all the battles you was in!' Usopp protested. 'Even though transforming is really awesome...'

'There's no way of getting back yet though...' Robin thought aloud. 'Why don't we let her travel for a while?'

Homura was taken aback at this matter of thought. 'Why? I don't need to travel, I can fly using magic. See?' She began to focus her magic to make her fly. Although she never had to use it often, she did it perfectly a few times before. She didn't need to fight with people; it was herself, and herself only.

But she failed.

'It didn't work!' Homura exclaimed. 'That's...impossible!'

'It could be possible that magic doesn't work here since it's a world of devil fruits. But if my memory recalls correctly, you said no other magical girl was with you although there was quite a few throughout the timelines, right?' Robin said slowly.

'Yeah...Sayaka, Kyoko, Mami. I managed to keep them all alive in my previous timeline. They should've come since they were all aware of their duties.'

'It's possible that...if I may suggest, what if they have wound up here too?'

'I never thought that...' Homura nodded carefully as she thought this theory through.

'You might as well come along with us as we sail. If you manage to go back, your friends would still be left behind if they really did end up here and you probably wouldn't make it through the fight alone. And also...we can fight with you.'

'ROBIN!' Usopp yelled in dismay. 'I-I don't w-want to fight...such a scary monster...'

Nami looked at the formal running criminal. 'But why should we help?'

'From what I see, this Homura seems to be lost in this mess she had made. She was constantly running...just like I was.'

'Oh yeah Robin-chwan, you ran alot too. I definitely will help Homura-chan here though!' the cook said with hearts in his eyes.

'You...really will?'

'Of Course!'

'I- arigato.' Homura whispered.

Because she realised this was she wished for all along...nakama she could always rely on without worry.

* * *

Me: Sloppiness measurer: OVER 9000! Please review, I would really appreciate it!


	5. Chapter 4 - Approaching the Island

Me: Okay, here's another chapter. I'm thinking of making this story as short as possible, because unfortunately some mischievous plot bunnies have invaded my lazy mind, and I don't think I can handle too many ideas at once.

Sonata: Thanks to those who read this story! We don't own One Piece or PMMM!

Kira: Please enjoy this chapter! This chapter is in Homura's point of view.

* * *

The crew approached the lightning island they had planned on exploring earlier with caution. Well, most of them, anyway. Excluding the captain, Luffy, they looked at the threatening sparks that lashed out into the darkness shadowing the earth. Some stray noises of fallen bark could be distinguished among the wild sounds of creatures, insects and whatever else that resided there.

Luffy couldn't stop bouncing around on the lion-sun-sunflower, whatever it had intended to be, figurehead. I was momentarily confused at his lack of responsibility but I could sense an extremely strong power from him, and that told me that he could be relied on. Instead, I stared at the startling weather of the island. This ocean wasn't natural.

'Excuse me, navigator-san.' I asked nervously.

'Hmm?' Nami replied. Surprisingly, her expression remained calm, as though she had experienced such a terrifying lightning storm before.

I spoke up, hiding my inner fear. 'How come there's such weather only in this area and nowhere else? How can there be so much lightning in the first place?'

'You don't know? The weather and nature of the New World are always unpredictable and unnatural. There was a lightning devil fruit user who called himself God once. Luffy beat him up.'

'He beat up God?!' I exclaimed.

'Yup.' Nami shook her head, as though remembering it. 'But it's nothing now. He learned Haki now - that's an powerful fighting skill which takes years to learn - and he's turned into such a overpowered person over the last two years.'

She had told me about their separation before, how they all trained for each other and fought their own battles. I had started to respect their nakamaship.

* * *

-Arriving on the Island-

I stepped onto the burnt grass, stepping within the frightning place. The earth crumbled beneath my feet and I followed the Straw Hat Pirates, who then started to form a group. I hurried to join in.

'Ok, everybody? I have eight straws here!' Nami announced, indicating the wooden objects in her right hand. The other hand managed to stop Luffy from stealing any of them. I sweatdropped a little. 'If you have one of the three longest straws you have to go look for food and resources. The two smallest will guard the ship. The others will go with Homura to check if any of her friends is here on this lightning island.'

I nodded in agreement, understanding the plan. Then I realised something. 'One of us is not picking a straw?'

'Robin's an archaeologist and she said a Poneglyph is here. A Poneglyph is a massive stone that tells of the hidden history of this world.' Nami explained.

'I got a really long one!' Luffy cried.

'Seems like I'm going food-picking,' Sanji commented, staring at his chosed straw.

Nami looked at the one she had gotten. 'So me, Luffy and Sanji are going to get resources...'

'We're going to guard the ship!' Chopper and Franky said in unison. Usopp, Zoro and Brook were the ones going with me. I didn't care much. What I did care about was that I could sense a Puella Magi here right now. It was strange that I could not do magic but I could sense it still.

'Guys, I think one of my friends are here.' Everyone started staring at me suddenly. It was really awkward.

* * *

Right then, a strange rustle came from the bushes in front of the Sunny. Before I had even time to prepare myself from any danger, a voice rang out.

'Yo, Homura. Fancy seeing you here.'

* * *

Me: Who do you think the new visitor is? Please review! Sorry for the short chapter!

Sonata & Kira: See you later!


	6. Chapter 5 - Dropping Dead

Me: I don't own One Piece or PMMM.

Sonata + Kira: You're just going to go right into it?!

Me: I'm too lazy~this chapter is in 3rd person.

* * *

'Yo Homura, fancy seeing you here.'

She recognised the gruff, impolite voice. She could barely hear the voice, but even then she sensed the deep despair and anger and rage and misery in the tone.

'Who the hell is this girl?' Zoro commented and Homura could see why. Because...well...

'Kyoko...Sakura. Is that you?' Homura asked, slightly hesitating. The person in front of her was the girl she just mentioned. There was no doubt about that, what with the Pocky stick in her mouth and her slightly dark red hair. She wasn't in her Puella Magi uniform just like her.

But something was very wrong. Kyoko Sakura didn't have bruises across her cheeks, and blood stains on her shirt. Kyoko Sakura didn't have sticking out stray pieces of hair, frayed sleeves and cuts on every inch of her exposed body. And she definitely didn't look this weak.

'Yeah, it's me. The pathetic little teenager.'

'Huh?

What are you talking about? Kyoko?'

The others, Usopp, Zoro and Brook, looked on cluelessly at the scene as Kyoko went into a threatening rage.

'SAYAKA'S GONE!' she screamed. It was a scream that was really cracked, but it was so loud that millions of birds left the island in a hurry, dodging some lightning on the way. 'SHE'S GONE! MY FINAL HOPE IS GONE!'

'Kyoko! Calm down!' Homura said, trying to keep her cool as she ran over to the broken girl's side. 'What do you mean...she's gone? You don't mean...she...turned...into...a'

'SHE DIDN'T TUrn...into anythin...g...' Kyoko slowed down her speech from exhaustion. 'As soon as we got here...! We were together, going to fight that bastard witch, but our Soul Gems...they wouldn't...work! We were sent here. But when I looked for her, this man came over and...killed her!'

Usopp, who hadn't had a single say in this situation, looked at Homura, completely confused. 'Who is she?'

Homura stood rooted to the spot. She wasn't that sympathetic as he saw countless people die before. But she was a little. Kyoko's only hope was killed right in front of her. And this time, she couldn't do one thing about it. It happened before, but that was when she wasn't so helpless and she wasn't so friendly with Sayaka Miki. This was an entirely different scenario.

'Someone can't be killed so easil-' Homura protested. A sharp tree trunk was put to her throat and her eyes widened.

'This happened to me, and you just come along with your little newfound friends, all calm and not as messed up.' Kyoko whispered, holding the trunk with ease.

The rest just stared, not helping at all. Zoro, being impatient, shouted over the moment. 'Someone tell me what's happening!'

...

...

...

...

The two snapped out of their showdown.

Kyoko lowered her 'weapon'. Homura faced them. 'Fine. I'll explain what's happening here. Kyoko, just come with us.'

'Don't you dare order me-'

'Just do it!'

* * *

On the ship, Homura looked at the ground. Outside, she was firm and calm as a restraining Kyoko was dragged to the Sunny by Brook and Zoro, who were both, with Usopp, curious to what was happening.

Inside she was terrified.

How could someone just drop dead?

* * *

Me: And we have finished.

Kira: That was...short.

Sonata: Better than nothing. Supernova is sorry for the weird plotholes in this chapter and Homura's OOCness. Please review.

Me: WHY IS THIS CHAPTER SO DARK?!


End file.
